


Vampire Sheriff of Area 13

by crownofviolets



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/F, Krytoria, M/M, True Blood AU, Vampires, xiuhun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short introduction of True Blood vampire lore for those who aren't familiar with the series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short introduction of True Blood vampire lore for those who aren't familiar with the series.

•A Maker is a vampire who has turned a human into a vampire. The vampire offspring, or progeny, is bound to his/her maker until he/she is formally released. The process of becoming a maker is called "making" or "turning."

Maker's usually teaches his or her progeny about how to survive as a vampire, providing guidance on glamouring, how to feed on humans, locations to sleep during the day, etc. 

A vampire inherits part of his or her essence from his or her maker; therefore, the maker/progeny bond is strong and manifests both physically and emotionally.

•A maker has a certain amount of control over their progeny due to the maker-progeny bond: 

-Calling or summoning: A maker may "call" his/her progeny by saying the vampire's name out loud with the intent to summon him/her. No matter where he/she is, the progeny will telepathically hear his/her maker's voice calling his/her name. The progeny will also experience a shiver, and can quickly locate his/her maker.

-Empathic link: A maker can sense when a progeny endures immense physical pain, and can feel when a progeny dies.

-Commanding: a maker can compel his/her progeny to do his/her bidding, providing that the command is prefaced with "As your maker, I command you."

-Releasing: A maker's power over his/her progeny can be completely voided by releasing the progeny. This requires the maker to say directly to the progeny "As your maker, I release you." From this point on, the maker-progeny bond is broken forever, and the progeny is no longer bound to the maker. 

•Tru Blood is a brand of synthetic bottled blood engineered by Japanese scientists. Catering to the vampire population, the release of Tru Blood was the main catalyst for the Great Revelation - when vampires "came out of the coffin" and revealed their existence to the world.

Tru Blood is marketed as an alternative blood source for vampires and supposedly meets all their nutritional needs. However, many vampires have found Tru Blood to be revolting compared to human blood.

It comes in as many flavors as there are blood types; B Negative, O Positive, ect,… 

Tru Blood is intended to be served warm, with most preferring it at 37 degrees Celsius (98.6 F)

•Territory Organization: A vampire Kingdom or Queendom can be split into districts which are governed by an appointed Vampire Sheriff who serve under the reigning King or Queen of the State. Those who closely serve a king or queen are considered to be members of their royal court.

While sheriffs rule over vampires within their areas, control of the individual vampire Kingdom or Queendom resides under the control of the vampire monarch, preceded by the Vampire Authority.

[Fyi: The Vampire Authority won't really be important in this story. Don't worry about that part.]

 

Credited to True Blood's wikia page. They explained it better then I ever could of.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just setting up for what's to come. Future chapters will be longer.

Sehun wouldn't of believed it if it wasn't for the giant glistening rock on his sister's hand. Her cold dead hand. 

His sister was pretty notorious for getting into trouble when it came to getting what she wanted. There was a reason her nickname was Princess. 

"Not only did you become a vampire but you married one. Also, not just a vampire a fucking vampire Queen!" Sehun scoffed. "You really wanted that Princess title to stick didn't you?" He sounded more upset then he actually was. Truth was it was to much information to take in all at once. Sehun was caught off guard and was feeling a tad bit overwhelmed. 

Krystal walked up to her brother placing her hand on his shoulder. "This wasn't about the title. I fell in love okay? It's that simple." She brushes her hair back, a grin creeping onto her face. "So, come to our official wedding ceremony will yah?" 

Of course Sehun would go. His sister didn't have to ask. Without saying anything, Krystal read her brother's face, it said everything she needed to know. 

"She really wants to meet you." Her white teeth sparked in the moonlight.

"I really wanna meet her too. I mean I have to admit ever since the vampires came out of the coffin I've been dying to meet one." 

Living out in the middle of nowhere Sehun hasn't really had much of an opportunity to encounter vampires. There was nothing special about the town he lived in. For goodness sake, It was practically a ghost town. They never got many drifters. 

"You really need to move out of that place Sehun." 

"I know I plan to."

"Thank goddess. To where? Please tell me it's somewhere in the city because there's no way Victoria and I are visiting you if it's out in the country." 

"How does Seoul sound?" 

Krystal's attention was sparked. Her eye's widened with joy and something else Sehun couldn't quite read. 

"I know the Sheriff who has authority over Seoul" Krystal's face was to excited for Sehun's comfort. She turned around not letting him see her grin grow stronger. 

"He's--" 

Krystal's body shook before she could say the rest. Victoria was calling for her. 

"She's summoning me. Gotta go Sehun. Text me for directions once you are ready to come over okay? " Krystal pecked her brother on the cheek before dashing off. 

Sehun watched as his sister ran off with incredible speed until she was out of sight.

"Cool." He spoke out loud. The sight of his sister's speed was impressive. Something he's never seen before. 

Sehun wondered what Krystal was gonna say but just brushed it off as nothing, not giving it seconded thought. 

 

 

Victoria sat in her office chair feeding off a younger maiden. The girl sat on top of Victoria's desk with her legs spread open. The femoral artery was Victoria's favorite spot of choice. Although, it could be said it's almost every vampires favorite spot of choice. The blood flow there was the best. 

"Well hello sister" A man with sharp eyes appears at her door. "I see I'm interrupting your dinner time." 

"You always do have great timing Minseok." Victoria grabbed a napkin whipping the blood from her lips. The younger girl didn't seem all to pleased herself.

"You can leave now Eunji. I want some privacy to talk with my brother." 

Eunji fixed her skirt and plopped down off the desk. She was a tiny little thing once Minseok got a better look at her. She turned to face Victoria for confirmation before heading out the office closing the door behind her. 

"I see mainstreaming didn't last." 

"There's no beating the real thing Minseok. Plus, I'm a fucking Queen. I deserve the best, not that disgusting synthetic bull crap." Victoria whipped her hair back. Her long black hair contrasted beautifully on her white skin. 

"So anyways, why am I here Victoria." Minseok walked over to the sofa and laid down on his back. His hands crossing behind his head. 

"I have a progeny." 

Minseok's eyebrow raised. 

"Alas a progeny!? If our Maker was here now." Minseok let out a melodic laughter. 

"Seriously tell me about it." She shook her head to herself.

"Well I am impressed. So, where is my vampire niece or nephew?" 

"Her name is Krystal, and she's out of the city visiting her brother." Victoria walked over to the couch Minseok was sitting on and sat down next to him. "We got married to by the way." 

Minseok shot up right in sitting position.

"You married her!" Minseok's face was priceless. It was a mix of disbelief and excitement. His mouth hanged open as he waited for a response from Victoria.

"Yes I married her." She looked at him sternly slightly offended by his reaction. 

"Wow Victoria, I really wanna meet her now. You met someone who you not only turned, but married as well?!" 

A blush crept up on Victoria's face. 

"This is all so unlike you. This girl must be fascinating." 

"She is." 

Minseok observed Victoria's face. It was something he's never seem before. His cheshire grin turned into a more enduring softer smile. He saw light in Victoria's eyes. He enjoyed this look on his sister's face. It was so fresh and new, it made him feel good too. 

He laid back down in the same position he was in. Letting the information sink in, as well as studying his sister's body language. 

"I really love her Minseok." 

"I believe you."

Minseok looked away from his sister to examine the room. Letting his eyes wonder around the room. A few minutes go bye and they sit in silence. 

Victoria figgited with her fingers before summoning up the courage to finally ask the deeper reason why she wanted to talk to Minseok in person.

"Hey,… Minseok I feel really awkward asking this but by any chance do you still have Sera's golden head band?"

Victoria paused for a few second before continuing. 

"The wedding ritual calls for something borrowed and you are my only family... I know how much Sera ment to you so if it's to much of a favor to ask I'll just drop it." Victoria worryingly turned to Minseok, she hoped she didn't go to far or stuck a nerve. 

"Yeah, I still have it. You can have it if you like. Consider it my wedding gift." His lips curved into a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. 

Victoria regretted bringing it up. 

"Never mind Minseok. I asked selfishly. I know you all to well.. you're obviously not okay with handing it over to me." 

Minseok got off the couch fixing his button up. "It's time I get rid of that anyways. It doesn't even matter, I'm stuck with memories of her everyday. I don't need sentimental object to remind me of my void." 

A surge of anger bubbled up Victoria's chest. She hated this side of him. 

"You could of easily been a King. This palace could of been your throne. Also, let's talk about Hyuna, Euaerin, Kyungri, and Hyemi. You have four other progenies don't you remember, seriously you need to move on brother."

"Just stop Victoria." Minseok cutted in.

Victoria stayed quiet. Not letting another word slip her mouth until she knew it was okay to speak again.

"It's been centuries now. Sera would wanted you to find happiness again." 

Minseok walked across the room. 

"I'll send you the golden head band later this week."

Without exchanging anymore words Minseok left. Heavy thoughts clouded Victoria's mind as she watched her brother walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Happy Birthday Sehun :D

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm still very new to writing & I don't always beta my work properly. Prepare for some grammar errors. First chapter will be released on Sehun's birthday.


End file.
